With respect to a conventional interface apparatus, when an device is operated, a specific site of a body (for example, a hand) which is obtained by image processing is positionally superimposed on a specific area (icon) disposed within an operation screen for controlling the device to execute the command corresponding to the icon as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Furthermore, as disclosed in Patent Document 2, actions in plural narrow areas of an image obtained by imaging a user are observed, and when an action is observed in an area, the command corresponding to each area is executed.
Furthermore, in Patent Document 3, a specific hand shape is allocated to each icon, and a command allocated to the icon corresponding to a hand shape detected through image recognition is executed.